Untitled :
by Gaara4066
Summary: Tsuki wonders why all these strange things are happening. And then one day she discovers the Millennium Items...and what will she do...? First fanfiction, far from being finished! You guys can help me finish it though, share your ideas. Thinking about releasing my works from a different website called Wattpad as it's a ton easier to use than this one. :P Just look me up, Gaara406!


Chapter One

Tsuki paused at the foot of the gravel drive and stared ahead, her red hair whipping in the wind. 'This is it,' she thought, 'This is what I've been waiting almost three years for.' Freedom.  
She breathed deeply to calm her nerves before slowly making her way down the driveway to what she would now be calling, "home".  
A tall, three stories high, Victorian home built from old grey stone that over the years had started growing a think carpet of lichen, giving the house a sickly yellow tinge.  
The ancient stairs creaked as she walked up onto the porch. She took a deep breathe before letting her finger touch the bell. She waited for what seemed like an age before finally the door swung open.  
"Tsuki!" cried a familiar voice as her eyes fell onto the figures face. "I see you survived boarding school," continued the figure cheerily. He had soft brown eyes, and short fluffy brown hair to match.  
Tsuki nodded, "Yes, Jaden. I survived…just. It actually felt good to taste air again."  
Jaden laughed, and pulled her into a hug, "It's good to see you again."

A white haired figure watched the pair hug and a wave of something passed through him. It was something he wasn't familiar with and he gasped at its appearance. Jealousy. The feeling filled him with a silent anger that appeared to take control over his body, he began to shake and he clenched his fist before turning down the hall before he could put the fist to use.

Tsuki opened her eyes in time to see a white-haired figure running away down the hall. "Who's that?" she pointed after it.  
Jaden turned, catching a glimpse of white hair. "Oh…that's Ryu Bakura! Your new roommate!"  
Tsuki narrowed her eyes, "Roommate? Why was I not told that I had a roommate?"  
Jaden giggled, "I guess I kinda just forgot to mention it in my last letter…heh heh…"  
Tsuki stared at him, contemplating this, "I guess I really don't have a choice…wait! He's not a perve is he?"  
Jaden laughed, "Tsuki don't be silly. Out of all the people here, he would be the least likely one to perve on you!"  
Tsuki raised her eyebrow, "Even Tea?"  
"Especially Tea…"  
Tsuki sighed, "It's good to be here you know. Away from that horrible school," she let out a sob.  
Jaden put his arm around her, "Well, you finally have a place you can call home. You even have a family of sorts…!"  
Tsuki smiled, "Thanks," she murmured and hugged him all over again.  
Jaden laughed, "Well, now let's not hang around on the porch, come on in."

Tsuki pushed the door open, while waving Jaden away, "I'll be fine, go on." He nodded before walking off down the hall. She poked her head in the doorway and looked around. There were two beds, one on either side of the room. A chest of drawers stood beside each bed. Beside one bed was another door; it was open slightly and appeared to be a bathroom. At the far end of the room were two large French doors leading out onto a balcony that overlooked the countryside. And finally sitting on one of the beds was the white-haired boy; he looked up and looked rather startled.  
"Who are you?" he asked curiously, eyeing her most suspiciously.  
Tsuki blinked and blushed, "I'm Tsuki. Your roommate."  
"Ryu Bakura…," he replied shyly, his voice thick with an accent. He pointed to the other bed, "That side of the room is yours." She nodded and walked over to the bed, placed her bag onto the floor and sat down. She buried her head into her hands; this was all so much to take in all at once. "You okay?" whispered a voice. She looked up, tears sliding down her cheeks and blinked at the boy before nodding slowly.  
"This is just a lot to take in all at once, that's all," she whispered back and he nodded.  
There was a moment of silence before Ryu began to speak, "It was like that when I got here, I'm from Britain, my parents died in a car crash. So my sister and I were sent to live with my Aunt. She happily took in my sister, but didn't want me. So she sent me over here to America and eventually Jaden discovered me and we became friends and he took me in. He's golden really."  
Tsuki stared at Ryu before she began to speak, her voice cracking with emotion, "How horrible. How could your Aunt do that to you? Her own flesh and blood…"  
Ryu smiled at her, "Hey, don't cry. I'm happy now…see?"  
She looked at him and couldn't help but smile, "Yes, yes you are."  
Tsuki smiled to herself, things were looking up already.

Tsuki smiled up at the ceiling, things are looking up for me, she thought happily and closed her eyes, ready to sleep after such a long day. Suddenly she had the sensation that she was being watched and she sat up startled and from the other side of the room she could see a pair of red glowing eyes which stared right at her. "Bakura…," she whispered, "Is that you?" her voice trembled as she spoke. The eyes came toward her and their owner was revealed as he stepped into the moonlight. "Bakura? What are….?"  
"Silence!" he spat bitterly at her and she flinched. There was something different about this Bakura, something sinister. She felt those eyes boring into her and she shivered. "You…," he murmured, "What does my host see in you?"  
Host…thought Tsuki confused, what does he mean by host…?  
He came right up to her, even climbing onto the bed, his face a few inches from hers, "You look like trouble to me…you know what I do to people who look like trouble?" She shook her head and he smirked. "I'll give you a demonstration, shall I?" A wave of fear passed through her and she froze up. Something made impact with the side of her head and it took her a moment to realize what had happened.  
"Oh…," she gasped. She stared glazy eyed up into Bakura's eyes. He laughed in her face cruelly before climbing off the bed. He turned to face the window, "Yami Bakura…," he muttered, "Pleased to meet you…" he laughed crazily before returning to his bed and falling into stony silence.  
His laughter reverberated through her head, and continued on as she slept.

The breeze nipped at her arms, as she lay there, half buried in the long grass that had never been mowed. A tear slid down her cheek, this was supposed to be her new beginning, and last night had been a blow to her system. It had hit the inspiration out of her, literally. She watched as the sky began to cloud over, it seemed like the sky was reflecting her mood. Soon enough it was raining and Tsuki continued to lie there, letting the rain wash over her, soaking into her clothes; maybe if she lay her long enough the rain would wash away the bruise that now embellished her temple. She closed her eyes as tears escaped down her cheeks. A voice began to echo through her thoughts, "Tsuki…where are you Tsuki?!" Jaden, she thought. He called again and she slowly got to her feet and waved at him. He ran toward her, "Are you mad or what, Tsuki, did you fall asleep or something?" he asked worryingly.  
She blinked at him and nodded slowly, "Yeah, the heat from earlier must have made me pretty drowsy and I didn't sleep too well last night…"  
Jaden nodded and tugged on her arm, "Okay, but let's get you inside."

"So, Tsuki," said Jaden as he wrapped her in a blanket beside the fire, "what were you doing out there? Are you mad, you'll get sick if you do that sort of thing around here? And being miles from any decent doctors, you'll stay sick too."  
Tsuki shrugged and stared into the flickering flames within the fireplace, "I dunno, I wanted to clear my head and I guess I just fell asleep. I'm sorry if I worried you."  
Jaden laughed, "It's okay, I'm not saying you can't go off on your own, I'm not your mother or something. Just be careful."  
Tsuki nodded, "Yeah, okay."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
